


Chicas en video

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CamgirlLoki, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Los delgados labios de Loki se arquearon en una sonrisa irónica apenas visible mientras se inclinaba hacia la cámara para leer el chat. De repente, sus ojos oscuros estaban tan cerca y el corazón de Thor dio un salto en su pecho.—Oh, parece que me metí en problemas con eso.🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥En una noche solitaria en casa, Thor descubre un sitio de camgirl y obtiene más de lo que esperaba.
Relationships: Amora/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Girls on Film](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053484) by [Angara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angara/pseuds/Angara). 



No era que Thor no pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades de otras maneras. Tenía la apariencia, la riqueza y el carisma, que cautivó a todos a su alrededor e hizo que recoger chicas no fuera más difícil que recoger fresas maduras. Y durante mucho tiempo de su vida, disfrutó del coqueteo constante, el sexo casual y la atención permanente que recibió de las mujeres y algunos hombres. Pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando conoció a Jane.

Thor recordaba haberse sentido mal por ella al principio.

Parecía tan dulce e inocente, y fue una pena que él le hablara por primera vez en una fiesta, donde ella parecía claramente incómoda y fuera de lugar. Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no había razón para compadecerla. Era inteligente, decidida y nunca temía decirle lo que pensaba a Thor, ni a nadie más. Y además de eso, era divertido estar cerca.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Thor se encontró buscando su compañía y dejando sus contactos casuales con otras chicas. Y si pensaba que, echaría de menos las aventuras de una noche, nunca lo hizo.

Porque estar con Jane... fue satisfactorio de una manera que todos esos otros encuentros no lo fueron. Valoraba la confianza que construían, su conexión y la consistencia que tenían. Y en el transcurso de dos años se había acostumbrado tanto a tener esas cosas, que cuando Jane lo dejó, su mundo se rompió en pedazos. Sentado entre los escombros, no podía simplemente levantarse, sacudirse el polvo y regresar a su despreocupada y salvaje vida. No sentía deseos de tener sexo sin sentido y mucho menos quería salir y buscar una nueva relación.

Las heridas eran demasiado frescas y nadie a quien vio despertó ningún tipo de interés real en él.

En lo único que podía enfocarse era en cómo ninguna de estas personas era como ella.

Era una noche, que no era muy diferente de todas las otras noches, desde que Jane lo había dejado. Thor se había ido a casa justo después del trabajo, comió mientras veía la televisión en el sofá vacío y, en algún momento, comenzó a navegar en Twitter.

Después de unos minutos de desplazamiento, Thor tropezó con un meme con una imagen que estaba claramente fuera de contexto. Era una niña con largo cabello dorado enmarcando su rostro, sus labios separados en un gemido. Obviamente porno. El subtítulo decía: "Cuando tu madre te dice que saques la basura".

No es particularmente divertido, pero sintió que su polla se contraía al mirar la imagen de la niña.

Thor pulsó para ver los comentarios y, efectivamente, hubo numerosos comentarios de tipos con cuernos como él, que ya preguntaban por la fuente y un usuario útil que lo proporcionó.

Aparentemente, ella era una camgirl, algo con lo que Thor no estaba familiarizado hasta ese momento. Siempre había recurrido al sexo casual o al porno gratis cuando quería masturbarse, por lo que nunca se le había ocurrido pagar dinero solo para ver una transmisión en vivo.

Pero esa noche Thor estaba aburrido y lo suficientemente curioso como para intentarlo.

¿Qué podría salir mal de todos modos?   
El sitio en el que estaba activa esta chica, Amora, no parecía demasiado engañoso y una breve verificación de antecedentes le aseguró que no iba a infestar su computadora portátil con un millón de virus o que descubriría que todo el dinero le había sido quitado de su tarjeta de crédito, por lo que decidió ingresar su información para crear un perfil. El primer mes fue gratis e incluso obtuvo cincuenta puntos simbólicos para comenzar, que según el cálculo parecía ser el equivalente a ocho dólares.

Thor planeó aprovechar al máximo eliminando su cuenta antes de fin de mes. No porque no pudiera darse el lujo de pagar, sino porque parecía tan estúpido, pagar por algo que podía obtener gratis.

Pero iba a cambiar de opinión acerca de algunos de sus principios antes de que terminara la noche.

Thor tuvo suerte porque cuando encontró el perfil de Amora, vio que estaba a mitad de un en vivo y entró en la sala de chat, con curiosidad y entusiasmo burbujeando en su estómago. Se movió en el sofá mientras esperaba que se cargara la página y cuando lo hizo, inhaló bruscamente.

Lo que vio le hizo sentir que había tropezado con la pijamada de una niña traviesa. Había dos mujeres escasamente vestidas sentadas en una cama enorme, con alrededor de una docena de almohadas de diferentes tamaños dispuestas a su alrededor. Las luces rosadas y púrpuras que colgaban del techo iluminaban la habitación, dándole una atmósfera distinta, pero extrañamente surrealista. Y los espejos colocados tácticamente alrededor de la cama, permitieron al espectador ver a las chicas desde múltiples ángulos a la vez. Entre ellos, en la pared, había letras de neón azul que decían: Eye Candy.

—¿Quieres que haga qué?! Loki, ¿lo leíste? —la chica que hablaba era indudablemente Amora, la que había visto en la imagen antes. Su cabello dorado fluía libremente sobre sus senos en ondas, cubriéndolos sin ocultar su tamaño y su forma completa. Su ombligo se asomaba entre los mechones rubios, que eran lo suficientemente largos como para alcanzar el borde de las bragas rosadas que llevaba, cuyo tono combinaba con el que tenía en sus labios regordetes.

Ella era caliente. Totalmente el tipo de Thor, pero su atención fue desviada de ella por la chica sentada a su lado.

Al lado de Amora había otra chica, más delgada que ella con pechos pequeños que estaban cubiertos por un bralette negro y transparente, a través del cual Thor podía ver los piercings que atravesaban las protuberancias endurecidas de sus pezones. Su cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, pero algunos mechones se habían soltado y jugaban alrededor de las facciones afiladas de su rostro, mientras que sus dedos largos y ágiles jugaban con el collar de gargantilla de plata alrededor de su cuello pálido.

Ella era una gota de tinta negra en esa suave habitación rosada de cuento de hadas.

Y luego la mirada en esa cara. Sus delgados labios se arquearon en una sonrisa irónica apenas visible mientras se inclinaba hacia la cámara para leer el chat. De repente, sus ojos oscuros estaban tan cerca y el corazón de Thor dio un salto en su pecho.

Sus propios ojos se desviaron a regañadientes para leer la conversación que se movía rápidamente a la derecha. Thor no pudo captar mucho de los mensajes que se enviaban al chat, por lo que en lugar de perder el tiempo buscando contexto, volvió a centrarse en la imagen de esa chica de pelo negro en la pantalla, justo cuando ella se retiró para su decepción.

—Oh, parece que me metí en problemas con eso —dijo Loki y su voz era suave como el terciopelo, y al igual que su sonrisa, parecía que estaba siendo irónica y divertida por algo que solo ella sabía.

—Eso es lo que obtienes por no saber cuándo callarte —respondió Amora, mientras se bajaba de la cama, y Loki resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, lo que hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera en la cara de Thor antes de que él lo supiera.

—Creo que mi comentario agrega un poco de clase muy necesaria al espectáculo.

—¡Oye! —Amora gritó en el fondo y Thor resopló.

—Pero parece que ustedes preferirían ver mi boca ocupada en otra cosa, ¿no es así? —Loki estaba rizando un mechón de cabello negro alrededor de su dedo y sonrió mientras la conversación explotaba de acuerdo.

—Eso es lo que pensé —dijo Amora, una vez que se había sentado de nuevo al lado de Loki. Ella había traído una selección de correas con consoladores que varían en tamaño, color y forma y los sostuvo frente a la cámara uno por uno.

—Ustedes pueden elegir. Si obtenemos menos de quinientas fichas en los próximos cinco minutos, será esta —levantó un consolador negro bastante pequeño pero grueso hacia la cámara y cuando Thor miró hacia abajo en el chat, pudo ver las donaciones fluyendo en ya. Había una pequeña ventana contando cinco minutos, mientras que abajo, se mostraba la cantidad de tokens donados.

—Por favor, si desea que este desafío termine literalmente en un minuto, no done más de quinientos —dijo Loki secamente, incluso fingiendo un bostezo, justo cuando Amora tomó la siguiente correa, que tenía un consolador significativamente más grande unido a él. Era de color rojo oscuro y de un material bastante rígido, o eso parecía porque no se movió mucho cuando Amora le dio un golpe.

—Este si tenemos mil. Y este —Amora tomó un consolador final, este era mucho más largo que los anteriores, grueso pero flexible mientras la chica lo mostraba a la cámara. La boca de Thor se secó tratando de imaginar a Loki luchando por llevar todo ese cuerpo por su garganta—. Este si podemos obtener más de cinco mil fichas. Tenga en cuenta que Loki tiene una boquita sucia y tiene demasiado práctica en chupar pollas. Ustedes quieren que sea un desafío para ella.

Loki se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás, mostrando la extensión de su estómago pálido y plano.

—Fijación oral. No puedo evitarlo —explicó con esa sonrisa, mientras la mano que había estado jugando con su cabello bajó para trazar las líneas de su sujetador y rozar sus senos.

Las dos siguieron hablando, a veces agradeciendo a los usuarios individuales que habían hecho una donación, mientras que el mostrador que mostraba el tiempo restante se redujo y el que mostraba la cantidad de donaciones aumentó.

Thor recordó las cincuenta fichas que tenía y después de tomarse un momento para descubrir el sistema, las envió como donación. Fue justo entonces cuando el segundo contador pasó de 4985 a 5035, y todavía faltaba medio minuto.

—Parece que sellaste mi destino, Señor del Trueno —Loki se mordió el labio mientras levantaba el consolador morado. Y Thor sintió... no sabía qué era. Pero al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Loki, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Incluso si fuera solo un nombre de usuario.

Se liberó de sus pantalones justo cuando Amora le quitó la correa a Loki para ponérsela.

—Bueno chicos, ¿qué deberíamos hacerle a nuestra querida Loki en caso de que no logre meterlo todo? —preguntó Amora mientras apretaba las correas alrededor de sus muslos. Los espectadores se apresuraron a pensar en ideas y solo escuchar a Loki leerlas en voz alta hizo que su polla se contrajera en su mano.

—Bigdick69 sugiere una paliza, no es una mala idea. Algunos de ustedes parecen estar de acuerdo ... oh, applepieguy quiere que me quite el sostén si pierdo. Buen intento, pero sé mejor que quitarme el sostén, mientras Amora está sentada a mi lado no es buena idea. Mi autoestima no puede soportar ese tipo de golpe, muchas gracias. Peachlover dice que deberías hacer que lo tome por el culo si no puedo meterlo en mi garganta.

—¡Esa es buena! —Amora se inclinó más cerca para leer el comentario ella misma, dándole a los espectadores una buena mirada a sus senos, antes de volver a sentarse, acariciando su polla falsa con una mano—. Es mejor que te esfuerces entonces, podría ser un poco grande incluso para ti.

—Wow, estoy tan asustada en este momento —dijo Loki y la ironía que goteaba de su voz hizo que Thor se riera. Su lengua rosa salió a lamer sus labios y Thor captó el más mínimo atisbo de un piercing plateado en la punta, haciendo que el calor se enroscara en su estómago.

—Cállate Loki y baja aquí —Amora agarró el cabello negro de Loki y la empujó hacia el consolador, que sostuvo con la otra mano para empujarlo más allá de los labios de Loki. Loki se movió, aparentemente perfectamente consciente de cómo hacer que la cámara funcionara para ella, porque Thor tenía una buena vista no solo de sus labios envolviendo la polla falsa, sino que, a través del espejo con marco dorado, también tenía una buena vista de su trasero, apenas cubierto por las bragas negras que llevaba.

Si solo Thor estuviera allí, la tomaría del otro lado, pensó, mientras se apretaba la polla.

Loki gimió suavemente mientras trabajaba la punta de la polla de Amora en su boca, quien lo permitió por un momento, antes de empujarla más hacia abajo.

—Vamos, cariño, no creas que puedes salirte con la tuya. Queremos verte trabajar. Eso es. Tómalo, pequeña zorra —la respiración de Amora se hizo más difícil y levantó las caderas como si pudiera sentir la sensación de la lengua perforada de Loki trabajando sobre ella. Y Loki obedeció, se abría paso, ahogándose de vez en cuando, pero se mantenía en ello con una determinación sinceramente admirable, mientras apretaba y acariciaba la parte de la polla de Amora que aún no había caído en su garganta.

Thor se acarició más rápido, con la boca seca mientras miraba. Pagar por la pornografía nunca se le había ocurrido. Pero... esto era diferente. Mejor. Mucho mejor.

Loki había desarrollado un ritmo, donde empujó hacia abajo, bajando todo lo que pudo por su garganta, luego se levantó para tomar algunas respiraciones codiciosas, antes de bajar la cabeza hacia la entrepierna de Amora una vez más. Y cada vez que lograba ir más profundo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la cámara, oscuros y llenos de lágrimas, pero también de una engreída seguridad. Thor casi vino cuando ella lo miró así.

Pero un impulso sádico hizo que Thor deseara que ella fallara en su desafío para que él pudiera verla tomar esa polla gorda por el culo.

—Estamos esperando Loki ... parece que no vas a lograrlo. Todavía quedan unas dos pulgadas sólidas por delante — Loki se quejó ante las palabras de Amora y duplicó sus esfuerzos, pero resultó ser inútil. La próxima vez que se levantó para tomar aire, Amora usó su agarre sobre el cabello de Loki para sacarla de su polla y darle un beso profundo.

—Parece que le fallaste a Loki —dijo suavemente y limpió las lágrimas en las mejillas Loki. Su delineador estaba corrido y rastros de rímel manchaban sus mejillas, pero eso solo la hacía ver más bonita—. Pero sabes cómo puedes compensarnos, ¿verdad?

Loki miró directamente a la cámara, su rostro estaba húmedo, desordenado con rastros de negro, pero sus labios estaban muy rosados con esa luz y su pecho se agitó rápidamente, la imagen parecía quemarse en sus ojos, mientras el mundo alrededor de Thor parecía desmoronarse por un momento, mientras su orgasmo lo atravesaba, poderoso como un rayo.

Cuando bajó de lo alto, sonrojándose y respirando con dificultad, Thor pudo ver mensajes inundando la pantalla, la mayoría instando a las dos chicas a seguir adelante, otros diciéndoles que se besaran nuevamente, lo que hicieron, aparentemente sabiendo muy bien lo que su audiencia gustó. Parecía tan tierno para Thor y se preguntó si realmente solo estaba actuando, o si había algún tipo de conexión real entre ellas.

—Supongo que no cumplí con las expectativas —dijo Loki secándose los ojos, antes de mirar a la cámara, ofreciéndole una sonrisa torcida. El corazón de Thor se apretó ante eso. Loki realmente sonaba triste y realmente no quería que lo fuera—. Lo siento muchachos. Tal vez solo necesito más práctica.

En la conversación, una docena de tipos se ofrecieron a ayudarla con eso y Thor puso los ojos en blanco. Pero a Loki no pareció importarle ese tipo de atención, porque cuando se inclinó para leer el chat, simplemente se fue con un 'aww' y lanzó un beso a la cámara.

—Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos de acuerdo? ¿Fue mi trasero o mi coño? —Loki se dio la vuelta y enganchó burlonamente sus pulgares a los lados de sus bragas, lista para tirar del material hacia abajo, su acto volvió a ser juguetón y sexy en poco tiempo. Thor se encontró inclinándose hacia adelante con anticipación.

—Fue tu trasero. ¿Te asustas ahora?

Loki se echó a reír y algo pareció cobrar vida en el pecho de Thor como una flor abriéndose de repente. Sonaba cristalino y agudo como campanas de plata sonando. Oh, cómo deseaba que Loki encontrara otra razón para reír pronto.

—Deseas. No me asusto tan fácilmente. Y creo que he tomado más grandes —dijo Loki, mientras empujaba su ropa interior hacia abajo y se inclinaba hacia adelante, dando al público una visión clara de su trasero pequeño pero bien formado. Y entre las nalgas redondas, brillaba un tapón de cristal.

Amora se había puesto de rodillas junto a Loki y le había dado una palmada en el culo, causando un jadeo en Loki. Luego sus manos agarraron la parte carnosa de sus nalgas y las separaron, exponiendo a Loki completamente a los ojos del espectador. Hubo un aumento masivo en las donaciones y aturdido, Thor hizo clic en el botón para enviar su propio pago. Se sintió grosero no hacerlo cuando le ofrecieron un espectáculo como este.

Después de darle al público unos segundos para apreciar la vista, Amora continuó quitando el tapón del agujero de Loki, provocando y despacio, provocando que Loki se derramara suaves gemidos, despertando a Thor más allá de lo imaginable. Sonaba tan real. Quería creer que así era.

La polla de Thor ya comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo y algunos golpes alentadores lo hicieron tan duro, como si no hubiera venido en absoluto.

Una vez retirado, Amora dejó el tapón en su mesita de noche y en su lugar recogió una botella de lubricante.

—Hagamos una encuesta. Todos los que quieran que tome a Loki por detrás, envíen un corazón negro, todos los que quieran que ella me monte, envíen un corazón rosado —decidió Amora mientras derramaba un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y los empujaba hacia el agujero de Loki, haciéndola lloriquear y empujar sus caderas hacia atrás. A través del espejo, Thor vio el placer en su rostro y un gemido dejó su pecho.

Con una mano, seleccionó un corazón negro de los emojis que estaban disponibles en el sitio para agregar a la inundación de corazones en el chat. Para cuando incluso el último parecía haber tomado una decisión, Amora parecía estar contenta con lo floja que estaba Loki y se acercó para ver los resultados por sí misma.

—Parece que me montarás Loki —dijo y detrás de ella, Loki se quejó.

—¡Oh, no, mis músculos siempre me duelen por eso! —ella se quejó y miró por encima del hombro—. Muchas gracias.

—Bueno, esta vez tendrás que hacer un poco más que simplemente inclinarte y verte bonita. Tómalo como un ejercicio gratuito, cariño —Amora sonrió, mientras se acomodaba y buscaba las manos de Loki para acercarla—. Así, pon tus muslos sobre los míos, quiero ver tu cara cuando me lleves.

Loki se colocó con gracia en el regazo de Amora y se desabrochó la coleta para que sus rizos negros cayeran libremente sobre sus hombros claros. Luego buscó el consolador entre las piernas de Amora y lo colocó para alinearle con su trasero antes de comenzar a hundirse en él con un gemido bajo saliendo de sus labios. El sonido se cortó cuando los labios carnosos de Amora se presionaron contra los de Loki en un beso profundo y acalorado.

No se separaron la una de la otra por un tiempo, incluso cuando Loki comenzó a rodar sus caderas para empalarse aún más en el consolador púrpura.

—Tus labios saben tan dulces, ¿qué es eso? —Loki preguntó sin aliento mientras se levantaba y luego empujaba hacia abajo. Al igual que cuando había estado chupando el consolador, iba cada vez más profundo con cada movimiento, desapareciendo pulgada por pulgada. Mientras tanto, Amora acarició la cara de Loki, le pasó los dedos por el pelo y luego por el cuello, sobre los hombros, antes de apretar sus pequeños senos.

—Tinte labial de fresa —explicó Amora, sin aliento, y pellizcó los pezones de Loki, haciéndola llorar—. Seguro para ingerir. Podrías comer una botella entera. Entonces, sigue besándome si quieres más.

Loki parecía estar feliz de hacerlo, porque chocó sus labios nuevamente, cuando sus muslos comenzaron a temblar por la tensión. Y cuando perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que las últimas tres pulgadas de la polla la empujaran a la vez, Amora amortiguó su grito y solo la atrajo hacia sí. 

Cuando se separaron, Amora agarró el cabello de Loki y giró su rostro hacia la cámara, para que todos pudieran ver su expresión de estar tan llena. Solo imaginar cuán profundo debe llegar ese consolador, fue casi demasiado para Thor. Loki era muy pequeña y, sin embargo, siguió tomando la polla como una campeona.

—Vamos Loki, dile a nuestros espectadores cómo se siente —Amora besó a lo largo del cuello de Loki y bajó por su pecho.

—Muy bien —jadeó Loki—. Estoy tan llena. Me estira muy bien y ah ... es como si estuviera electrificada.

Ahora los labios de Amora estaban rozando el bralette de Loki.

—Vamos Loki. Queremos ver tus tetas. ¿No nos mostrarás? No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ya puedo ver que son tan hermosos.

—Fácil de decir como una copa D hablando con una copa B —Loki estaba rodando las caderas, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Amora, haciéndose gemir.

—Aww, vamos muchachos, por favor demuestren amor a Loki. ¿Quién de ustedes quiere que se quite el sujetador?

Inmediatamente llegó una gran avalancha de donaciones, junto con algunos mensajes alentadores. Thor leyó que algunas personas escriben que preferirían que Amora mostrara sus tetas, lo que finalmente hizo que Thor hiciera otro pago. Loki parecía estar realmente insegura y si esa era una forma de demostrarle que no era necesario, entonces Thor enviaría algunas de esas tontas fichas. Solo verla pensar que podría no ser tan hermosa como Amora hizo que Thor quisiera estar allí para ella.

—Mira, todos se están volviendo locos —dijo Amora—. Alrededor de dos mil fichas en los últimos dos minutos. Realmente les encantaría ver tus dulces tetas pequeñas. ¿No me dejarás quitarme el sujetador?

Loki gimió, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, aún moviendo las caderas contra el consolador en lo profundo de ella. Amora extendió la mano detrás de su espalda y desabrochó el broche de su sujetador con una facilidad que Thor nunca soñó dominar y tiró el trozo de tela de la cama.

Thor jadeó suavemente. Amora tenía razón, eran hermosas. Una suave curva de piel de alabastro, con protuberancias rosadas y endurecidas, que tenían barras plateadas que las atravesaban. Tuvo unos segundos para apreciar su aspecto antes de que Amora se inclinara y comenzara a chupar uno de ellos, dibujando un grito de sorpresa de Loki, quien apretó su agarre sobre sus hombros.

—Oh dios —dijo Loki, follándose más fuerte sobre la polla de plástico—. No te detengas. Se siente tan bien. Oh, Amora... ¡ah!

Thor sintió que se acercaba por segunda vez y cuando la cabeza de Loki cayó hacia adelante, mientras un poderoso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ágil, lo soltó.

La segunda vez fue aún más intensa que la primera, dejando a Thor ver estrellas bailando en su visión por unos momentos antes de que sus ojos volvieran a enfocarse en la imagen frente a él.

Las dos chicas se estaban abrazando la una a la otra ahora, durante unos minutos mientras Loki estaba superando su orgasmo. Y cuando terminó de sentirlo, ella se quedó flácida y flexible en los brazos de la otra chica.

Fue Amora, quien le ordenó al cuerpo de Loki que se bajara la polla, haciéndola llorar por la pérdida. Compartieron otro beso antes de que Amora se levantara de la cama.

—Lee algunos de los mensajes para nosotros, te conseguiré algo —dijo Amora, ahora fuera de cámara. Y Loki se recostó sobre su estómago, con la parte inferior de sus piernas levantadas detrás de ella, con los tobillos cruzados. Dios, ella era tan bonita.

De cerca de esta manera, Thor podía ver su maquillaje desordenado, sus ojos brillantes con más detalle, pero aún así, no podía distinguir su color. Las luces rosa y morado hacían imposible saberlo.

—BatmanForever escribió que hacemos una linda pareja. Buena, ¿eh, Amora? —la voz de Loki era ligeramente áspera ahora y Thor simplemente amaba escucharla. Ella podría estar leyendo una guía telefónica y a él no le importaría. Fuera de la pantalla, Amora se echó a reír.

—Muy buena. Loki tiene algún tipo de problema, no la convierte en la pareja confiable que estoy buscando. Sin ofender, cariño, sabes que te amo.

—No me ofendo —Loki apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y siguió desplazándose por el chat.

—Mucha gente quiere probar tus labios de fresa. Algunos sabios dicen que quieren que su polla sepa a fresa —Loki resopló y sacudió la cabeza—. Además, una cantidad asombrosa de donaciones. Estoy tan impresionado por eso. ¡Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Son los mejores.

Loki lanzó un beso a la cámara y Thor, estúpidamente, ingenuamente, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba dirigido a él, solo a él. Lo sabía mejor, por supuesto. Pero su corazón, lleno de emoción, no pareció captarlo.

En ese momento, Amora regresó con dos botellas de agua y una bata de satén de color menta para Loki, mientras estaba envuelta en una suya pura de color beige.

  
—Loki tiene razón, muchas gracias a todos, ¡es muy divertido estar en la habitación! El nombre de usuario de Loki es FrostyLoki, definitivamente les recomiendo que revisen su canal aquí y si les gustamos juntos, tal vez la invitaré más a menudo. ¡Ciertamente me divertí mucho!

—Yo también —Loki sonrió dulcemente antes de llevar la botella de agua a sus labios—. No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. ¡Los amo y nos vemos la próxima vez!

—¡Adiós!

Ambas lanzaron otro beso a la cámara y luego la pantalla se puso negra. El en vivo estaba cerrado.

Thor se sentó en su sofá, estupefacto y confundido. No se había movido ni una pulgada, desde que había entrado en la habitación, y aún así, parecía que todo su mundo había cambiado de cabeza.


	2. Parte 2

Ver a Loki se había convertido rápidamente en parte de la rutina de Thor.

Todos los martes y sábados, Loki estuvo en vivo durante una o dos horas, aunque varió, claramente en función de la cantidad de donaciones que llegaban durante la transmisión.

Casi todo parecía girar en torno a donaciones y Loki no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar ese hecho. No necesitaba hacerlo, porque al mismo tiempo, se las arregló para hacer que todo se sintiera tan malditamente personal. Tan real.

Ella bromeó, sonrió y coqueteó y, a pesar de que había al menos unas pocas docenas de personas en la sala en un momento dado, Loki se las había arreglado para crear la loca ilusión de que con todo lo que decía, solo se refería a él. Cada vez que miraba a la cámara, el corazón de Thor saltaba, porque se sentía como si lo estuviera mirando directamente, desde sus ojos verde oscuro.

Sin embargo, el momento que siguió siempre estuvo teñido de amargura. Por supuesto, Thor sabía que unos veinte o treinta tipos más habían sentido exactamente lo mismo. Loki no podía verlo. A Loki no le importaba un poco él y ¿por qué lo haría?

¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

Pero, de todos modos, se enamoró de ella una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo.

Las sesiones en vivo tampoco fueron sexo continuo ni masturbación. Thor vio como Loki comía extraños dulces asiáticos, haciendo las caras más divertidas y lindas en el proceso. Una vez pasó dos horas enteras jugando a Fortnite con sus espectadores mientras vestía lencería y Thor no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en años, aunque nunca tuvo la amabilidad de dejar que ninguno de ellos ganara.

—Buen intento, lordofthunder. Tal vez la próxima vez tenga que hacer un esfuerzo para golpearte —se había burlado. Pero Thor no se molestó ni por un segundo. El hechizo que Loki le había lanzado solo pareció hacerse más fuerte.

Esta vez, un sábado por la noche, jugó una versión muy unilateral de la verdad o el desafío con sus espectadores.

—No hagas que me arrepienta —había dicho Loki antes del comienzo del juego—. Si tengo una sola pregunta sobre qué tipo de problemas con papá me llevaron a convertirme en una chica de cámara, o si uno de ustedes, chicos sabios, me 'reta' a que conduzca hasta su casa en Illinois y le haga una mamada, ese alguien será bloqueado. Sabes muy bien cómo funciona esto. Así que no te hagas el tonto pretendiendo que no lo haces. Créanme, la mayoría de ustedes simplemente no pueden darse el lujo de parecer más estúpidos de todos modos.

Para quitar algo de la nitidez de su declaración, luego le disparó a la cámara una sonrisa irónica, como si dijera: Vamos, solo estoy bromeando chicos. Saben que los quiero.

El juego comenzó e inevitablemente hubo algunas personas probando sus límites, pero después de un tiempo y una vez que algunos usuarios fueron bloqueados, las reglas fueron claras. Algunas solicitudes, que eran demasiado indignantes, simplemente se ignoraron por completo. Otros tenían que venir con la cantidad adecuada de donaciones para llamar la atención de Loki.

—Está bien, la siguiente es verdad —dijo Loki, sentándose en la alfombra negra y difusa de su habitación. Era un escenario muy diferente al que Thor la había visto por primera vez. Siempre había muchas velas encendidas, creando una luz cálida, pero parpadeante e inquieta. Iluminaron una habitación decorada con buen gusto, con ventanas altas a un lado y una gran estantería al otro, esta última cubriendo casi toda la pared izquierda.

Otra gran parte de la habitación estaba ocupada por la cama tamaño king con sábanas de color verde oscuro, lo que hacía que la piel pálida de Loki resaltara tan hermosamente, cada vez que estaba acostada sobre ella.

Sin embargo, lo más notable era que la habitación estaba llena de plantas, algunas lo suficientemente altas como para elevarse por encima de Loki cada vez que pasaba, la hiedra se arrastraba por las paredes y de las macetas adheridas al techo se arrastraban largas hebras de enredaderas con hojas brillantes de color verde oscuro creciendo. sobre él, mientras misteriosas flores se abrían y se marchitaban por turnos.

Despertaron la asociación de un bosque encantado, absurdo e intrigante, muy parecido a este mundo paralelo en el que Thor se había topado. Y Loki estaba en el centro, atrayéndolo más.

—Oh, lordofthunder quiere saber si he leído todos los libros en el estante. No estoy segura de si esa pregunta proviene de un lugar de incredulidad o interés en mi persona, aunque espero que sea lo último —se rió Loki y se estiró para alcanzar el libro más cercano, dándole a su audiencia una mirada generosa de su elegante espalda y su culo respingón, que hizo que un gemido de agradecimiento abandonara los labios de Thor.

Cuando volvió a su posición sentada, sostuvo un libro frente a la cámara, que decía: Conceptos avanzados de química orgánica.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, sí. No soy una cabeza hueca, si alguien tuvo esa suposición tan grosera sobre mí, mientras yo estaba tragando algo de forma vagamente fálica para su placer visual unos minutos antes —Loki dejó el libro a un lado y se reclinó, para permitir una vista sin obstáculos de su pálido estómago, en el top corto que llevaba—. Es una suerte para ustedes que la universidad sea cara. De lo contrario, quizás habría elegido hacer un trabajo estándar en un café.

Loki estaba sonriendo a la cámara ahora y la conversación se llenó de emojis de ojos de corazón y comentarios lascivos sobre chicas universitarias calientes, pero Thor sintió un gélido goteo por su espalda.

Sintió que le recordaba demasiado a Jane y sus pesados libros, cientos y cientos de páginas llenas de conceptos tan complicados que hicieron que la cabeza de Thor diera vueltas después de unas pocas frases, pero aún así, podría haberla escuchado para siempre explicar todo lo que sabía sobre Astrofísica, con ese fuego en sus ojos, esa emoción, que una vez lo había hecho enamorarse de ella.

Mierda.

Thor se pasó una mano por la cara cuando se dio cuenta.

Realmente tenía un tipo. Una belleza ingeniosa y de cabello oscuro con una mente aguda. Y Loki encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción.

La única diferencia era que los padres de Jane habían pagado su matrícula. Y Loki era absolutamente descarada, a diferencia de la ex de Thor.

Pero podría reflexionar sobre las diferencias y similitudes más tarde, no quería perderse a Loki, mientras ella estaba justo frente a él.

—Y para ser honesto, prefiero estar aquí con ustedes, que trabajar en un café estúpido. ¿Puedes imaginarme ganando el salario mínimo y que una mujer de mediana edad me grite por olvidar la llovizna de caramelo en su triple venti, soja, café con leche extra?

Loki hizo un sonido de arcadas y Thor debe verse tan estúpido, mirando su computadora portátil con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella era demasiado linda, y Thor sintió un alivio real, porque no se estaba aprovechando de una pobre chica universitaria, que a pesar de que ella podría hacer todo esto por necesidad, no odiaba absolutamente cada momento.

O al menos lo odiaba menos que ser una barista mal pagada.

—A propósito de recibir órdenes —continuó Loki, moviéndose para acercarse un poco más a la cámara—. El próximo viernes habrá una transmisión en vivo adicional, donde estaré visitando a Hela. Para todos los que la conocen, sí, me estoy metiendo en esto de nuevo. Y para todos los que no han visto nuestra última transmisión, no se pierdan esta. Hela tiene algunas... formas interesantes de hacerme pasar un mal rato.

Thor miró brevemente el chat y la pura emoción que lo vió allí fue suficiente para hacer que su estómago se revolviera de curiosidad.

La primera corriente mágica con Amora todavía estaba clara en su memoria y la promesa de volver a ver a Loki con otra mujer hermosa era más que intrigante para él.

—Su nombre de usuario es Goddess_of_darkness y sí, lo sé, eso es un poco vergonzoso, pero ella es una gótica dominante hermosa, por lo que puede ser tan vergonzosa como quiera, por lo que me importa, porque todavía me pondré caliente con solo pensar en ella. ¡Y sé que tú también lo harás el viernes! Gracias por el hermoso momento que tuvimos esta noche, ¡y espero verte en el canal de Hela!

Loki le dio un beso en las yemas de los dedos y luego los acercó a la cámara, bloqueándolo y volviendo la pantalla negra. Un momento después, la transmisión terminó y la habitación se cerró, dejando a Thor preguntándose sobre astrofísica y química orgánica y si esto iba a convertirse en un problema.

Decirle a sus amigos que no iría al bar esa noche había sido un desafío. Volstagg había estado incrédulo, sorprendido de que Thor renunciara a su ritual de sentarse juntos y vaciar un vaso de cerveza tras otro mientras hablaban de sus vidas. Era casi una tradición en este punto y uno de los momentos más destacados de la semana para todos ellos.

Pero simplemente no podía perderse esta noche.

Fue Fandral quien preguntó si era por una mujer y cuando Thor no negó rotundamente la afirmación, todos parecieron aceptar el hecho de que Thor tenía una cita. Hubo algunos comentarios en broma sobre "amigos antes que zorras", pero el alivio entre ellos fue obvio.

Se alegraron de que Thor pareciera haber superado a Jane. Ver a Thor tan desolado durante meses, los había afectado y preferían que Thor se perdiera una noche de fiesta, antes que llorar a gritos ante cada mención de su ex durante unos meses más.

—Lo permitiremos —decidió Fandral con benevolencia y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Thor—. Fue agradable no tenerte como competencia por un tiempo, pero es aún mejor ver que Thor está de vuelta en el menú de damas. Simplemente que no se convierta en un hábito decepcionar a sus amigos.

—No, no será un hábito —prometió Thor con una sonrisa y, a cambio, agarró el hombro de Fandral—. Gracias por entender.

Pero adentro, debajo de la superficie, la vergüenza estaba burbujeando. Porque si sus amigos supieran qué estaba haciendo exactamente esta noche, estaba seguro de que su comprensión se desvanecería rápidamente.

La vergüenza todavía estaba pegada a Thor, cuando se sentó en el sofá más tarde esa noche, esperando nerviosamente que comenzara la transmisión. A diferencia de las corrientes que había visto hasta ahora, esta requería que pagara de antemano, solo para que se le permitiera entrar a la habitación, lo que hizo Thor, sin pensar mucho en ello.

La computadora portátil estaba frente a él y en el silencio de la habitación, no pudo evitar pensar demasiado en lo absurdo de la situación. Era un canalla, que prefería mirar a una mujer que no sabía que existía antes que pasar el rato con sus amigos y arriesgarse a conocer a una chica bonita en la vida real.

Pero esos pensamientos, sin importar cuán persistentes hubieran sido durante el transcurso del día, fueron borrados de su mente, en el momento en que se abrió la sala, y Thor fue recibido por una imagen que lo dejó sin aliento.

Lo primero que notó en medio de los tonos oscuros de la habitación, fue una mujer recostada en un diván, tapizada en terciopelo color burdeos, que ofrecía un marcado contraste con su pálida piel. El vestido que llevaba era de cuello alto y manga larga, pero abrazaba su cuerpo de manera tan ingeniosa, que verla fue suficiente para que la boca de Thor se secara, todo mientras permanecía casi completamente cubierta.

La parte superior estaba sutilmente alambrada como uno esperaría de un corsé, trazando la forma de sus senos y su cintura, sin revelar ninguno de los dos. El vestido seguía con una falda lápiz, lo suficientemente larga como para llegar a las pantorrillas de la mujer, pero un largo corte en la tela dejaba entrever su muslo, suave y prístino en medio de toda la tela oscura.

La elegante curva de sus pantorrillas se acentuaba con los botines de tacón alto que usaba. Eran puntiagudos y cerrados con tiras plateadas. Perfecto para completar el look. Loki tenía razón. Esta mujer se merecía plenamente su nombre de usuario con el tipo de elegancia real y poder puro que mostró incluso en esos primeros momentos.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Thor no se posó en Hela por mucho tiempo, se sintió atraído hacia Loki, quien estaba sentada en el suelo frente al diván, con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo vestido de Hela, mientras la mujer pasaba distraídamente sus dedos por su cabello negro.

La vista fue instantáneamente a la polla de Thor y un gemido inesperado salió de lo profundo de su pecho cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor.

Su Loki de lengua aguda e ingeniosa tenía los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de la caricia de la otra mujer en silencio. Llevaba una bata verde esmeralda, que era tan corta, que apenas llegaba por debajo de la curva de su trasero y estaba sostenida por unos tirantes de espagueti de aspecto inocente, que llamaban la atención sobre sus hombros pálidos y afilados.

Con el pelo suelto, descalza, sin su característico delineador de ojos y a los pies de Hela, se veía mucho más suave de lo que solía ser. La polla de Thor ya se había movido en sus pantalones, pero no fue hasta que notó el collar negro, alrededor de la delgada garganta de Loki, que se movió con interés.

Loki tenía razón. Thor no quería perderse ni un segundo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Hola a todos, es muy grato ver cuántos de ustedes hay esta noche —los saludó Hela con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Supongo que Loki ha estado haciendo publicidad?

—Quizás —los ojos de Loki estaban completamente abiertos ahora, su brillo esmeralda reluciente y despierto de repente, mientras su familiar y aguda sonrisa jugaba alrededor de sus labios—. Después de todo, la última vez fue bastante... memorable. Espero no haber prometido demasiado a mis espectadores, sería vergonzoso.

Los labios de Hela se torcieron en una sonrisa cruel, mientras su mano se apretaba en el cabello de Loki, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa.

—Aún no sabes cuándo callarte.

—Es curioso que digas eso —dijo Loki, un poco sin aliento, pero con la sonrisa todavía tirando de las comisuras de sus labios—. Un amigo mío me dijo recientemente exactamente lo mismo.

—Extraño. Me pregunto por qué —dijo Hela secamente.

Las dos mujeres se miraron por un momento, antes de que Hela soltara el cabello de Loki y enfocara su oscura mirada hacia la cámara.

—¿No querrás terminar colgando del techo de un arnés de cuerda como la última vez? Ciertamente funcionó para hacerte mucho menos tediosa.

—Esperaba que fueras un poco más original —respondió Loki, sus ingeniosas respuestas cayeron de su lengua con tanta facilidad como siempre, haciendo que Thor sonriese.

—Te quedarás en el suelo esta vez, pero no te equivoques y pienses que esto significa que me lo tomaré con calma hoy —Hela empujó a Loki a un lado y se sentó, cruzando las piernas—. Sube aquí. Inclínate sobre el respaldo.

Era difícil de ver, pero Thor imaginó que los ojos de Loki se habían oscurecido, mientras miraba brevemente a la cámara, dando la impresión de mirar directamente a Thor, antes de levantarse de su posición de rodillas en el suelo y subir a la tumbona inclinada sobre el respaldo, tal como le habían pedido.

Su pequeño vestido corto apenas cubría su trasero ahora y Thor se mordió el labio con un gemido, cuando alcanzó a ver las bragas negras que Loki usaba debajo. A estas alturas, la vista ya no era exactamente nueva para él, pero su reacción aún no había cambiado.

Las manos de Hela se levantaron para voltear la tela sedosa, ahora exponiendo por completo el trasero redondo de Loki a sus espectadores.

La bofetada que siguió sorprendió tanto a Thor como a Loki, quien jadeó suavemente pero luego empujó su trasero hacia atrás y movió levemente sus caderas, pidiendo en silencio más. Hela siguió con otra bofetada, y otra hasta que las mejillas de Loki se tiñeron de un color uniforme, un rosa polvoriento y suaves gemidos comenzaron a escaparse de la boca de Loki, en medio de los jadeos.

—¿No es bonita? — Hela dijo, más para sí misma, en lugar de hablar directamente a su audiencia. Interactuar con sus espectadores parecía ser una prioridad mucho menor para ella que para Amora o Loki. ¿Y cómo se la podía culpar, cuando parecía saber cómo cautivar a su audiencia de todos modos?—. Las chicas guapas siempre me ponen las ideas más malvadas en mi cabeza.

Con esas palabras, Hela empujó las bragas negras hacia abajo, para juntarlas alrededor de las rodillas de Loki y una mano firme en la espalda de Loki la hizo arquearse, dándole a la cámara una vista perfecta de su culo y su coño. Al mirar más de cerca, Thor descubrió que los pliegues de Loki ya estaban brillando por la humedad, y un profundo y hambriento gemido salió de sus labios entreabiertos mientras apretaba su dura polla con más fuerza.

—Eso es. Abre las piernas un poco más como una buena puta —exigió Hela, su suave voz peligrosa y baja, haciendo que un escalofrío de anticipación recorriera a Thor.

Loki volvió a hacer lo que le dijo, pero no sin un comentario sarcástico proveniente de algún lugar sobre el respaldo.

—La última vez fuiste un poco más rápida para hacer negocios —se quejó, y Thor vio como Hela arqueaba una ceja.

—Realmente no sabes lo que es bueno para ti. Harás lo que yo diga. Y no te quejarás del ritmo. Estás aquí porque tienes un trasero bonito y una lengua hábil, no porque puedas hacer las reglas —dijo Hela con firmeza—. Pero en poco tiempo, solo hablarás para suplicar, créeme.

—No me hagas ilusiones —se rió Loki, lo que le valió otra dura bofetada en el trasero, haciendo que la joven jadeara.

Hela amasó las atrevidas mejillas para aliviar el escozor, luego bajó más, para trazar los labios del coño de Loki con sus dedos, lo que provocó algunos gemidos entrecortados de Loki, quien empujó sus caderas al tacto, solo para que su posición se corrigiera con una mano firme.

—Está tan mojada —narró Hela mientras empujaba dos de sus dedos en el coño de Loki, haciendo que la mujer más joven gritara suavemente—. Tan necesitada y receptiva. Como una perra en celo. ¿Realmente no necesitas mucho para excitarte?

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo Loki, entre unos pocos gemidos, la necesidad ya era obvia en su voz, que se había vuelto ronca con un deseo apenas oculto.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Hela, justo cuando sacó los dedos de Loki, extrayendo un sonido de decepción de ella por la pérdida. Pero Hela no la dejó vacía por mucho tiempo, sus dedos, brillando con resbaladizo, pinchaban contra el trasero de Loki un momento después y con un jadeo audible de Loki, se deslizaron dentro, una vez que el apretado anillo de músculos cedió a la presión.

Thor observó, hipnotizado, mientras Hela acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de Loki, mientras la joven se acostumbraba al estiramiento. Solo después de unos momentos, Hela continuó metiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de Loki. Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, debe ser bueno, porque Loki estaba empezando a empujar sus caderas hacia atrás de nuevo y los gemidos que salían de ella empezaron a adquirir un tono frenético.

Pero fue entonces cuando Hela se retiró de ella una vez más, y con total desprecio por el grito de decepción de Loki, se limpió los dedos con un pañuelo de papel, de una caja que debía estar sobre una mesa detrás del sillón.

Se levantó con gracia, dejando que Loki se moviera incómoda de rodillas, y se quedó para anticipar lo que vendría después. Hela se acercó a un tocador en la esquina de la habitación, de donde tomó una caja negra y la llevó de regreso al diván, anunciando su regreso con un clic de sus tacones en el piso de madera.

Eso debe ser lo que despertó la curiosidad de Loki porque fue entonces cuando miró por encima del hombro justo antes de que Hela volviera a sentarse.

—No —fue la firme advertencia de Hela, y efectivamente, Loki miró hacia abajo tal como se le había ordenado.

Así es como el contenido de la caja siguió siendo un misterio para ella, incluso cuando Hela abrió la tapa y presentó los elementos que contenía a sus espectadores.

Thor se había estado acariciando perezosamente todo el tiempo, pero apretó su pene con más fuerza con un gemido cuando vio a Hela sostener un consolador y un tapón anal, ambos hechos de silicona negra. De tamaño decente pero no particularmente grande, parecían ser bastante estándar.

Con un poco de lubricante adicional, Hela trabajó primero el tapón, luego el consolador en Loki, quien tomó ambos con algunos gemidos necesitados, abriendo sus piernas más que antes para dar la bienvenida a la intrusión.

Lo siguiente que Hela sacó de la caja, le pareció completamente desconocido a Thor, un desorden de cuero y broches colgando, que no reconoció. Por primera vez esa noche, apartó la mirada del video para ver el chat con la esperanza de obtener una explicación.

Sin embargo, los comentarios no fueron de ninguna ayuda. Una mezcla de 'Dios mío, sí' o 'Dios mío, no' con algunos comentarios de personas que estaban tan confundidas como el propio Thor.

Decidió no perder el tiempo buscando una explicación, no cuando estaba a punto de recibir una demostración.

Y demostró tener razón.

En las manos experimentadas de Hela, el lío de correas estaba sujeto a la parte superior de los muslos de Loki, justo debajo de la curva de su trasero.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Loki y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás de nuevo, solo para que Hela le empujara la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Lo notarás muy pronto —prometió la mujer, mientras probaba el ajuste de las correas de cuero, antes de cerrar dos candados diminutos en el metal, haciendo imposible abrirlos nuevamente. El pequeño sonido de clic pareció asustar a Loki, al igual que intrigó a Thor.

Se movió nerviosamente sobre sus rodillas, probablemente luchando contra el impulso de arriesgarse a otra mirada por encima del hombro, pero Hela no parecía impresionada. Ella apretó expertamente más de las correas, esta vez rodeando la cintura de Loki, en su parte más estrecha, asegurándolas una vez más con pequeños broches plateados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Loki de nuevo, tanto la emoción como la ansiedad manchaban su voz, haciéndola subir un poco hacia el final.

—Paciencia Loki —reprendió Hela y miró brevemente a la cámara con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro—. Estás a punto de ver.

Y ahora Thor lo vio. Había una última, gruesa correa de cuero, que iba entre las piernas de Loki, cubriendo ambos agujeros por completo.

El dispositivo era un cinturón de castidad, y Loki debió haberse dado cuenta en el mismo momento en que lo hizo Thor, porque se puso rígida, un sonido de incredulidad salió de su garganta, justo cuando un gemido se deslizó por los labios de Thor.

—¡No es en serio! —dijo, volviendo la cabeza una vez más para mirar a Hela. Esta vez, sin embargo, a Hela no pareció importarle. Se encontró con la mirada de la niña y respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

—Hablo muy en serio —dijo, una vez que bajó la mirada de nuevo, para apretar la última correa en el frente, asegurándola con otro candado. En un gesto cruel, pasó la mano por los genitales de Loki, sabiendo que el toque no podía alcanzarla ahora. Ahora puedes sentarte. Muéstrales a nuestros espectadores.

Loki se dio la vuelta, jadeando suavemente mientras los juguetes se movían dentro de ella, y Thor la miró a la cara, que todavía estaba tan llena de incredulidad, así como de emoción apenas disimulada.

—Eres tan mala —se las arregló para decir Loki, mientras probaba el artilugio por su cuenta, intentaba deslizar un dedo por las correas o empujarlas a un lado, sin éxito.

—Por eso exactamente me buscaste, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo Hela, pareciendo muy complacida con la situación. Se inclinó hacia delante, para enganchar un dedo en el cuello de Loki y la atrajo hacia un beso acalorado, el primero que compartieron hasta ahora.

Lentamente, ambas bajaron en el diván, sin romper el beso hasta que Hela agarró el cabello de Loki y lo usó para empujarla más abajo mientras separaba sus piernas, dejando obvio lo que esperaba que hiciera la otra mujer.

—¿Me pusiste en ese cinturón, solo para que pueda comerte ahora? —preguntó Loki, aparentemente todavía sin creer que Hela realmente hiciera eso—. Eso no es justo. ¿Incluso puedo venir?

—Depende de si usarás esa inteligente boca tuya para seguir siendo una perra, o si finalmente la usarás mejor.

Loki volvió a mirar a Hela, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volverse directamente hacia la cámara. 

—Chicos, si son buenos dando mamada, nunca dejen que nadie se entere, lo digo en serio. Pueden ver lo que me hizo a mí, todos los que conozco quieren que me baje por ellos. Es realmente-

—Trágico —Hela interrumpió el breve monólogo de Loki con frialdad, retorciendo sus dedos en el cabello de Loki, haciéndola gritar—. Será mejor que empieces, puedo hacer que esto sea mucho más incómodo para ti.

Loki gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco hacia la cámara, pero finalmente, subió la falda de Hela para sumergirse entre sus piernas y, en respuesta, Hela dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y complacido, usando el agarre que todavía tenía sobre los mechones negros de cabello para empujar la cara de Loki en su coño, haciéndola dejar escapar un gemido ahogado.

—Eso es —dijo la mujer, su tono tenso, mientras enganchaba una de sus piernas por encima del hombro de Loki, para mantenerla donde estaba, la afilada bota negra descansando justo en su hermoso hombro, la vista hizo que Thor gimiera pesadamente.

Se estaba acercando, podía sentirlo, pero no quería adelantarse a sí mismo, no cuando estaba empezando a ponerse interesante.

Pero los gemidos provenientes de la una vez tan controlada Hela, solo hicieron que Thor se preguntara cómo se sentiría la boca de Loki en él, esa lengua inteligente, con el piercing plateado, esos ojos de hiedra mirándolo.

La imagen era demasiado. Todas las resoluciones de Thor de contenerse fueron barridas, mientras se corría con fuerza sobre su mano, luchando por recuperar el aliento por unos momentos.

Mierda.

Pero, ¿cómo podría haberlo evitado, cuando Loki era tan hermosa, su espalda arqueada, el diminuto camisón jugando alrededor de su trasero, las correas de cuero negro clavándose en la suave piel lechosa de sus muslos...?

Vio cómo la respiración de Hela se aceleraba y apretaba las caderas contra la cara de Loki, una serie de suaves gemidos salían de sus labios entreabiertos, seguidos de un largo suspiro que dejaba en claro que había encontrado su alivio.

Pero eso no significaba que se detendrían allí. Loki intentó retirarse tentativamente, pero la mujer mayor la empujó hacia atrás, sin decir una palabra, haciéndole saber que aún no habían terminado, lo que provocó un gemido de queja de Loki.

Pero justo cuando Thor comenzó a envidiar a las mujeres por su período de recuperación aparentemente inexistente después de un orgasmo, sorprendió a Hela levantando su teléfono de la mesa de café de caoba con una mano, mientras que la otra todavía estaba retorcida en el cabello carbón de Loki.

—Oh, no te pongas toda llorona de nuevo. Tengo algo para ti —dijo Hela, pero la oscuridad que manchaba su voz hizo que Thor se mostrara cauteloso, pero emocionado por saber qué iba a pasar.

Por unos momentos no pasó nada, mientras Hela pasaba su pulgar sobre la pantalla, pero un movimiento en particular, pareció provocar una reacción inmediata de Loki, quien jadeó en estado de shock y sorpresa, tratando de retirarse de la entrepierna de Hela y esta vez la mujer se lo permitió, tal vez para ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Loki.

Ella era hermosa.

Los labios de Loki eran rosados y brillantes, entreabiertos en un gemido sin aliento, sus grandes ojos oscuros y confusos y su cuerpo tenso como un alambre, sus caderas tartamudeando y temblando. Y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Hela sosteniendo el teléfono, pareció darse cuenta de algo y soltó otro gemido.

—Hela... —se quejó, todavía moviendo las caderas hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hela inocentemente, levantando una ceja oscura—. ¿Por qué no les cuentas a todos lo que acaba de pasar?

—Los... los juguetes —jadeó Loki—. Vibran. Ella los encendió.

—Inteligente, ¿no es así? —Hela le sonrió a Loki, sin amabilidad en su expresión, sino más bien con hambre, que hizo gemir a Thor mientras se recostaba en su sofá. Su polla gastada ya estaba retorciéndose de interés una vez más, especialmente cuando Hela jaló a Loki en un beso desordenado y acalorado, que momentáneamente ahogó los constantes sonidos de placer provenientes de Loki.

—Ahora vuelve allí. Y si eres buena, podría encontrar un poco de bondad sobrante en la inmensidad de mi alma oscura.

Ante eso, Loki se rió abiertamente, entre unos pocos gemidos necesitados, descansando momentáneamente su cabeza en el hombro de Hela, antes de buscar la cámara con sus ojos.

—Eso es solo porque tú eres así. Una dramática-

—Elija sabiamente sus próximas palabras —advirtió Hela.

—- gótica hermosa y elocuente. ¿Cómo podría no quererla?

Hela se burló, pero sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa por un momento.

—Los halagos no me afectan, Loki. Venga. Quise decir lo que dije.

—Por supuesto, mi reina —respondió Loki, el sarcasmo goteaba de su voz, incluso cuando los suaves gemidos nunca dejaban de salir de sus labios, y sus caderas seguían moviéndose por la enloquecedora sensación de los juguetes dentro de ella.

Con un movimiento elegante, se volvió a bajar, entre las piernas abiertas de Hela y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con nuevo vigor, gemidos ahogados que llegaban a los oídos de Thor, mientras Hela jugaba con la configuración de los juguetes, aparentemente bajándolos cuando ella no estaba contenta con lo que fuera que Loki estaba haciendo y los subía de potencia cuando estaba satisfecha.

La imagen frente a él era embriagadora en su belleza, la mano de Loki en la rodilla de Hela, los dedos de Hela ahora recorriendo suavemente el cabello negro, Thor había vuelto a la dureza total mientras miraba y se acariciaba a sí mismo, mientras sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla para recoger cada movimiento. Cada vez que Loki se tensó, o gritó de frustración, o empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, como si pudiera conseguirle más de lo que quería, Thor no quería perderse nada de eso.

Después de un rato, un constante ir y venir, Hela parecía acercarse, sus dedos previamente suaves estaban agarrando el cabello de Loki de nuevo y ella empujó sus caderas hacia el rostro de la mujer más joven, quien aceptó el trato rudo sin quejarse, no cuando la configuración de los juguetes se subió otra muesca.

Hela vino por segunda vez esa noche y Loki la chupó y lamió fácilmente durante su orgasmo, hasta que el cuerpo de Hela se relajó visiblemente y se derritió en el diván, empujando a Loki lejos de su entrepierna con una nueva gentileza, en lugar de dirigir a Loki hacia arriba y hacia un beso.

—¿Te gustaría venir ahora? —preguntó Hela, acariciando su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Loki y luego sobre el labio inferior rosado de Loki.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza, sin comentarios ingeniosos de ella esta vez, la única palabra que salió de sus labios fue un susurro, apenas audible:

—Por favor.

Otra sonrisa jugó alrededor de los labios carnosos de Hela mientras aumentaba las vibraciones, provocando un gemido gutural de Loki, mientras arqueaba la espalda de placer.

Después de todas las burlas anteriores, su placer se acumuló rápidamente y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su propia liberación se estrellara sobre ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara y luego se relajara en los brazos de Hela con un suspiro prolongado, mientras la otra mujer primero bajaba las vibraciones y luego las apagó por completo.

El orgasmo de Thor estaba casi perfectamente sincronizado con el de Loki y se derramó justo cuando Loki se acurrucó en los brazos de Hela, presionando suaves besos en el cuello de la mujer mayor.

—Qué cosa tan dulce eres una vez que has conseguido lo que quieres —se rió Hela, mientras empujaba a Loki para que se sentara, provocando un suave grito de queja de Loki, quien en cambio se acostó para apoyar la cabeza en el muslo de Hela donde ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Es una buena razón para darme lo que quiero entonces —dijo Loki, con una sonrisa cansada, que parecía estar dirigida únicamente a Thor, con la forma en que lo miraba directamente desde la pantalla.

—De todos modos —continuó Hela, ahora enfocando su mirada hacia la cámara también—. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la velada tanto como yo, porque esta es la noche. Cualquier donación adicional es muy apreciada.

—¡Por las dos! —Loki intervino y se humedeció los labios con la lengua, lo que podría motivar a uno u otro espectador a dejar una donación incluso después de haber pagado, ciertamente motivó a Thor.

Y luego Hela apartó a Loki de su muslo y se levantó, enderezando su falda mientras caminaba hacia la cámara con pasos elegantes. Lo último que vio Thor antes de que terminara la corriente fue a Loki rodando de espaldas en el diván y estirándose felizmente como un gato.

Luego, la imagen se volvió negra y el mensaje en la pantalla le informó que la transmisión ya no estaba abierta.

Thor se sintió un poco entumecido, la imagen de Loki todavía vivía en su mente, mientras cerraba la computadora portátil y se levantaba para darse una ducha.

Pero no se arrepintió de haberse quedado esta noche ni un momento.

Notas:

Entonces, no lo dejé de una sola vez como lo había planeado, como pueden ver. Hacer que Hela se metiera en esto fue una idea que seguía rondando mi mente y, finalmente, ¡sucedió! No puedo hacer ninguna promesa sobre si habrá otros capítulos, aunque el potencial definitivamente está ahí, pero leer sus comentarios y escuchar sus pensamientos e ideas definitivamente nunca deja de motivarme.

Quiero ir a algún lado con esto, pero en este punto todavía no estoy totalmente seguro de cómo continuar... así que, aunque podría haber una actualización, probablemente me llevará un tiempo.

¡Entonces sus ideas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas! Además, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y gracias aún más a todos los comentaristas, realmente me alegran el día :) 

Llevaba varias días editando esto para ustedes porque desde que salió me acorde que querían la secuela y aunque se que no es lo que queríamos esta es nuestra oportunidad de decirle a la autora que queremos, todas la ideas para la secuela que tengan las estaré traduciendo en la historia original y también los halagos a la historia.

En fin, bye que bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:
> 
> Quiero ir a algún lado con esto, pero en este momento aún no estoy totalmente seguro de cómo continuar ... así que, aunque pueda haber una actualización, probablemente me llevará un tiempo.
> 
> ¡Entonces sus ideas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas! Además, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias a todos los comentaristas, realmente alegran mi día :) 
> 
> 🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥🎥
> 
> Quedan tres one-shots. 
> 
> Bye que bye.


End file.
